love comes in many forms
by MixItUp
Summary: Multi-chap. Incomplete. Multiple pairings.
1. purple

**purple**

**disclaimer: no own.**

_**sokai **_**n. the pairing of total pwnfulness; bliss**

_**see also**_** namixas**__**kaiora**

Blue is a boy color, everybody agrees, and pink is a girl color. So it would figure that a boy's favorite color should be blue, and a girl's favorite color should be pink. That is, if you're normal. And I definitely am not.

I could be like normal Selphie, who likes pink, and yellow, and orange equally, and he could be like Riku, whose favorite color is neutral green.

Normalcy is overrated anyway.

My favorite color is blue, and has been blue ever since I washed up through the blue waves onto the shores, with the blue sky above me and the blue birds chirping and the blue-green seaweed tangled in my hair, but none of that was the reason I liked blue. Sure, I loved to gaze at the ocean - who doesn't? But the real reason was what happened later, when a pair of eyes as blue as the sky found mine.

"Hey! My name's Sora! I like blue, what's your favorite color?"

**l o s e y o u r s e l f i n t h e b l u e**

I would never tell anybody this, nobody except for my two best friends, but I'm not normal. Which is kind of obvious from looking at me, but what I mean is my favorite color isn't normal.

I'm a boy. And my favorite color is pink. It hasn't been that way my whole life - at one time I was maybe a little more normal and liked blue and green and white, the colors I wore.

Until that day.

See, there's this girl. Of course, there's always a girl, right? But she's not just any girl, she's...different. When I met her, her red hair was tied back, and her white shoes were clacking together. Her green hair ribbon sparkled. But it was her pink dress, which she clearly loved, that stood out.

"I'm Kairi. Nice to meet you. Pink, of course, just like my dress!"

**i w a n t t o d r o w n i n p i n k**

So now you get it. My favorite color is blue, blue like the eyes that found me, truer than the sky, blue like his favorite color, blue, blue, blue, the waves, the sky, his eyes...

So you see why I don't tell anyone why I like pink, pink because of her dress and her favorite color and that little pink "unicorn" toy that she had, pink, pink, pink...

**p i n k p l u s b l u e p u r p l e**

Now as we walk hand in hand, a passing person wonders why Kairi's decked out in blue from head to toe and why Sora's wearing pink. And we reply in unison:  
"Because pink and blue make purple!"

**a/n: where did this come from? i was minding my own business and suddenly this hit me. stupid plotbunnies. anyhow, yes, i know it's usually red and blue, but i think pink and blue purple is neglected and doesn't get enough press. anyway, review. tell me if i failed at writing something fluffy. **


	2. sparks

**sparks**

**disclaimer: yeah, sure. i own kingdom hearts and i'm sitting here typing up a fanfiction. please.**

_**larxel**_** n. awesome kinda canon pairing, also known as **_**axene**__**larxenexaxel**_**, etc.**

**see **_**perfection**_

They were alone.

Wait...alone. As in, nobody else around. Not that she hadn't been alone with Axel before, it was just...she'd never thought about it. Now she feels rather silly. _I'm not a little girl with a crush_, she tells herself, grimacing. But if she isn't, what is she? She, of course, disregards that "no-hearts, no-feelings" clause - she knows it can't be true.

If she isn't a little girl with a crush, what is she? Because she's a bare sixteen, or at least that was when she became a Nobody - on her sixteenth birthday. What a present. But she doesn't know how long since she's been in this form; time goes by so strangely.

And if this isn't a crush, what could it be, those stupid little butterflies...She can't remember feeling like this before, but her childhood memories are blurry, torn beyond repair like those old clothes of her she ripped up with her new kunai. A sense of ending had overwhelmed her. She was no longer Arlene.

"So," she says, feeling ridiculously nervous. She finds herself blinking more than usual, as she looks at Axel. Axel, the center of all these crazy thoughts lately, crazy thoughts like grabbing him by his robe and kissing him on the lips, crazy thoughts like _I think I love him_, impossible stuff.

He says nothing, just looks at her, that aggravating, smug smile on his face, his green eyes barely open, his red hair sticking back. And she suddenly feels like he can see everything, every little daydream and scheme that crosses her mind. It gives her a chill, and she looks away, unable to meet his gaze any longer.

"So." he agrees, drawing a little bit closer. He looks uninterested, as always. Sometimes she wishes she could come up with something so stunning, so brilliant, that he would wipe the smirk off of his face and look at her in a new light.

And, while in search of that thing, the most ridiculous, the most stupid, the most _blonde_ thing comes out of her mouth:

"Do you like my hair?"

She curses herself on the inside, but it actually seems to have the effect she had desired. His smirk is replaced with an expression of pure disbelief. For once, she had surprised the unsurprisable Axel. How could Larxene, the tomboy, the woman among twelve men - how could she have asked something so...for lack of a better term...girly?  
He laughs. Larxene blinks several times, mentally checking. _Axel laughed. At me. Is this good or bad?_ She tosses her hair a little, causing him to goggle at her even more. "Yeah," she says, trying to regain her composure. "Hair? That stuff that comes out of your head? You should know about it, you've got so much of it." She tries to make her voice sound normal, instead of the high-pitched squeak she suspects is coming out.

"It looks like you've been electrocuted," he observes, the corners of his mouth twitching into a smile.

"You should definitely know about that." Her feet are clearly not listening to her brain, because they are taking a step closer to him, and another, and Axel isn't drawing back...

And her arms aren't listening to her mind, or her face, or her lips, but before she knows it the kiss is over, and she can't believe it ever happened, except for the stunned look on Axel's face. _Two surprises in a row for Mr. Unsurprisable._ she thinks. _Larxene - 2 Axel - 0._


	3. unique

**unique**

**namixas **_n. _pairing that is really fun to write fluff for _see also_ rokunami sokai

Nobody else had eyes like she did, impossible, eyes that you could drown in, fall in, lose yourself and not care in. Nobody else had a walk like she did, light as a feather, dainty, calm and collected. Nobody else had her gorgeous smile, or her way of talking that set him at ease. She was unique.

Nobody could duplicate the way she said his name, gently, with care, sweetly but seriously. He couldn't help falling in love with her; when even her imperfections were perfect to him. She seemed to show no emotion, and yet her eyes were shining with thoughts he couldn't penetrate. He didn't understand his feelings, but that didn't matter, what mattered was _her_, every little flaw and grace about her. Every time he saw her, he was more sure, but how could it even be possible that he could love her? And surely it was more impossible for her to love him.

When she smiled at him, he felt his heart pound, so loudly she must have heard it. He heard songs echoing in his ears, _can't you feel my heart beat fast...I want this to last...need you by my side..._he had never heard it before, but it fit. He tried his best to smile back at her, she was talking, but he didn't understand her, he just heard her sweet voice and saw her beautiful face and felt his heart pound along to the song in his head, and he was falling into a sweet daze, he couldn't think, his brain was dead...

"Roxas!"

He met her eyes, but his heart did not stop its beat and he felt sweat on his palms...he was vaguely conscious of his red face, but in the prescence of her, he couldn't think. A realization came to him, that he was just staring at her, and he quickly looked away. The pounding beat of his heart slowed, though the song still echoed in his ear. _I feel the static...I reach for the sky...I can't let you go..._Without realizing it, a smile crossed his face, lighting up every inch of it, the first true smile he'd had in ages.

This was sheer magic, to him, even though she said nothing. Then she walked over to him. "Roxas," she murmured. _Need you by my side...want you in my life._ He was entranced. She stood next to his chair, and he looked up at her, wondering if she could hear the song, now so loud yet so gentle in his ears. _Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why._

_Without you it's hard to survive._ It took him a moment to realize he wasn't breathing. She leaned down and said his name once more. _You make me rise when I fall. _"Have you ever...just wanted to escape?" he asked her, hardly realizing it was aloud.

"All the time," she whispered, and before he knew it he had stood up, and the next instant their hands were linked. She was just as breathless as he, and he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. Then she looked down.

"I-I...I have to go," she stuttered, but she didn't walk off immediately. Instead, she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. Then, wordless, she left the room, leaving him in shock. He touched his cheek gently. _Every time we kiss I swear I could fly._ He smiles.

_Naminé..._

_...I can't let you go..._

_...need you by my side. _


	4. hauntings

**hauntings**

**disclaimer: NO OWN KH.**

**roxiri** _n._ pairing many think is screwed up but is really almost as sweet as sokai, at least in author Kaiora's book

**a/n: yay. this is for waraenai, dayjuana, or muffin's contest - heroes and thieves. my prompt was ghost stories and plus it had to contain "hero/heroes" and "thief/thieves". r & r plz.**

_i'm being H A U N T E D_

She hated ghost stories.

She used to love them, that was, back when she could huddle together with her best friend in the safety of a tent, back when the fire outside would crackle and soothe her, back when there were limits, back when she thought they were only stories. But now she knew. Ghost stories were real.

Maybe it's not a ghost, but she's haunted. Haunted by memories. Haunted by dreams. Haunted by the remnants she has of her forever hero, and of the thief, the thief that stole her heart, her being, her _everything_ and then left, breaking her, leaving her like this.

Her teardrops fall silently yet again, and she knows that she'll _never_ be whole.

_HAUNTED BY memories_

He loves ghost stories.

He used to hate them, hate them because he was like the ghost, a shell, a remnant, and he still is, but he remembers none of this, so he is happy. He loves ghost stories because they remind him of his dreams, and he knows ghost stories are real because he is haunted, but he loves his ghost, even though they've never met.

Not really a ghost, she's not really dead, but she thinks she might as well be. He doesn't know this of course. He is gladly plagued by dreams of islands and keys and a redhaired girl who is silently mourning. He longs to be her hero, the one she is crying for. Because the thief has surely stolen his heart.

He smiles emptily, not really caring.

_haunted by DREAMS_

That first contact is a shock.

Their minds brush for barely a second, and then she is distracted by the long-lost boy. But with a laugh, he leaves her again, leaves her to break and to wonder and to worry, leaves him to try to comfort, but her mind is closed, focused, blocking anything out but the voice that is gone again.

And Roxas feels hurt, broken, because she has a ghost of her own, and he can never take the place of the ghost, never take the place of the boy, never take the place of _Sora_. He doesn't yet know what is the strand that connects them, but he vows he will use it to help protect the girl from his dreams, the girl of his dreams.

Especially now that he knows her name.

_Kairi_.

_i can't trust anyone_

Falling in love is a strange thing.

He's fallen in love with a girl he doesn't know, one he's never met, one who is, he finds out, more real than he is. Because he is the ghost, the shadow, the empty shell of the boy that she once knew, and yet she learns to love him anyway, and soon all thoughts of Sora are out of her mind.

After the initial contact, it's easy for them to talk, mind-to-mind, talk about memories, talk about problems, talk about _anything_. They confide their whole life in each other. That brown-haired girl, Selphie, she wonders what happened to Kairi, who now chooses to lay on her bed, talking to the boy she loves through her mind.

It may seem strange, but to them it was the most natural thing in the world.

_no happy endings for US_

But then their whole world changes.

Roxas is taken away, made part of Sora, Sora, the boy who broke Kairi's heart, her soul, haunted her with the long-lost ghost stories that she had finally forgotten about, and they all rush back again in bits and pieces of memories and hurting and her head spins. Without Roxas...

Then Kairi, too, is taken away, by a strange man with flaming hair, and she is imprisoned, and longs for Roxas, although when she tries to contact him, she just feels the shell surrounding Sora's mind and so she cries.

He is lost forever.

It seems there are no happy ending for a Somebody who loves a Nobody.

**a/n: augh, i know, i know, i promised no angst. but seriously, roxiri fluff is about impossible for me to write. same with namora, the angst just COMES.**


End file.
